Fair Play
by morganaDW
Summary: Sam's idea of fair play is Dean waking up cuffed to a bed as he gets a dose of his own medicine in the form of a very hyper little brother and an amazing toy. (Dean/Sam) *A little sequel to Kicking the Habit*


**Fair Play**

**Summary: **Sam's idea of fair play is Dean waking up cuffed to a bed as he gets a dose of his own medicine in the form of a very hyper little brother and an amazing toy. (Dean/Sam) *A little sequel to Kicking the Habit*

**Warnings/Pairings: **Dean and Sam. Warnings for language, graphic descriptions, use of light bondage and sex toys. Very little plot but a lot of smut.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my own disturbed imagination.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the second piece of Wincest I've done and while it's not as long it's sort of a sequel to Kicking the Habit since Sam wanted a chance to try out that vibrator and it's not wise to ignore the muse or the plot bunnies so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

The sound of Asia blaring 'Heat of the Moment' went right through Dean Winchester's head as he let out a low groan of displeasure at being woke up after he was fairly sure he'd just flopped down on the motel bed.

The groan slowly turned into a deeper growl when he went to turn over to throw whatever it was that had brought him out of a sound sleep only to discover his he couldn't move his arms.

A bleary look up showed him the cuffs that trapped his wrists to the heavy wooden headboard of the queen size bed and he knew without looking that his ankles would be the same way but it was when he shifted a little to test the strength of the restraints that he realized he was also totally in the buff and that just blew his mind because he wasn't normally that sound a sleeper.

"Sammy," he dropped his head back to the pillow but could feel the presence not that far away from him and vowed to kill his little brother for this stunt…after he figured out how Sam had not only stripped him but cuffed him without him waking up.

"Yeah, Dean?" it was the tone that tipped Dean who was now fully awake but still not happy about this. "You were sleeping to long and…I kinda wanted you up."

Burying his face in the pillow rather than give the first answer that came to mind, Dean counted to ten before trying to twist to look over his stretched shoulders to find the younger Winchester but the movement kept shifting which was clue number two to him.

"Uh-huh, I bet you did, little brother," he muttered, sighing. "Sammy, how much sugar and or caffeine have you had since I dropped off?"

"Only three candy bars, two cups of triple chocolate mocha espresso and a power drink when I was tired," came the reply which was too fast and happy which told Dean that his brother was both on a sugar high and too excited to plot his revenge for what happened in the Panic Room last week.

"God, he wants to kill me," Dean groaned, giving the wrist cuffs another pull before giving in finally. "Sam, you know I've just driven sixteen hours straight. Wouldn't this be better to wait until I was…oh…I don't know, awake and alert?" he tried to sound disgusted but pleased look on Sam's face as he came into view weakened his resolve.

Plus, he'd been expecting some kind of sneak attack since Sam hadn't been able to play like he wanted to with that vibrating dildo that his brother had used on him last week because messing around in Bobby Singer's house while the older man was gone was one thing but doing it with him home had been out of the question in both brothers minds.

Sam had been practically vibrating himself during the long drive from South Dakota until Dean had finally chosen to find a motel for the night but Dean had allowed himself to think his brother, his sweet faced, innocent looking hyped on sugar baby brother would wait to jump his bones.

Right. Next time Dean would know better and hide all the damn toys where his brother couldn't find them.

However, since he was already stripped and tied and…he felt his lips thin a little as he felt something press into him and closed his eyes even as Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed just watching as full realization came upon his brother.

"Okay, I get I was tired and went right to sleep so I can probably give you credit for stealth and all for getting me undressed and cuffed to the bed without waking me up but Sammy…how in the hell did you get this damn ring on my dick without me feeling you?" he demanded tightly.

A slight shrug as Sam's drew a finger down his brother's bare shoulder until he got to the blanket that was covering his hips to pull it lower. "You crashed hard, Dean," he replied realistically, going on as he pulled his grey T-shirt over his head to toss it on the other bed where he'd already hidden his little array of supplies under the blanket. "Plus you're still tired from helping me the other week and cleaning up the…mess at Bobby's so you're tired and I…am really, really good at this."

Covering the laugh as best he could, Dean slowly nodded feeling the warmth of the hand pressing on his back while letting his eyes roam his brother's chest. "So…looks like tonight's your game, baby boy. What's on the agenda…besides using that little toy on me?"

Sam's smile was hidden as he moved a little but he hesitated a little now that Dean was awake. Usually Dean was on top and took care of all the weird or kinky stuff they did so despite what he wanted to do, Sam was still a little leery until he heard a sharp whistle and realized his brother had been speaking to him.

"Hey, you woke me up in the middle of the night so don't you dare go getting cold feet, Sam," Dean knew his brother wasn't comfortable with being on top, which was fine with him since he didn't really care for being on the bottom, but he also didn't want Sam to start second guessing himself. "C'mon, Sammy. It's just a toy and you know all about what happens first so just relax and go for it…unless you don't think you can actually make me beg you to get this damn ring off me."

Sam's hazel eyes narrowed at the almost dare because while he wasn't at ease with this or what he'd been thinking about, he had been on top before but that had been facing his brother and without the use of the cock ring or the dildo with the vibrating nubs or…he bit his lip as he considered the other item he'd hidden before standing up to grab his stash.

"That sounds like way more than that vibrator, Sammy," Dean couldn't see much and that worried him a little. Not that he thought Sam would hurt him because his brother wouldn't. Hell, even when the kid had been high on demon blood and coming down from it as Dean distracted him in the Panic Room Sam hadn't lashed out at him.

He just had concerns over his little brother's choice of 'toys' since while Sam still had the more basic vanilla style in what they did in bed he'd learned over the past few years that Sammy also had a little bit of a dark side that came out every now and then and being fully restrained made Dean wonder if that side wasn't in control tonight.

"Just some…stuff," Sam replied easily, as he slowly took his belt off before letting his jeans and boxers slid to the floor. "Don't wanna be moving too much once we start."

Just the sound of what he knew was the rest of Sam's clothes hitting the floor made Dean's dick twitch as it laid under him. "Well, you going to start this before I fall back to sleep or…shit, Sammy! Not fair!"

Sam's hand slipped between his brother and the bed to lightly stroke his hand up and smiled a little more when he felt the cock begin to come awake in his palm even though he knew it and his brother wouldn't be pleased to learn he'd tied more than one band around it.

"All's fair in war, play, and when I plan to fuck you until you're feeling it tomorrow," he spoke very low but since he'd placed his lips directly by his brother's ear he knew he'd hear him and wasn't disappointed when Dean shivered.

"You been watching porn again, Sam?" Dean decided to let Sam play and see how far his brother would take this but by the first swipe of a tongue against his ear he feared he wasn't going to last too long.

"No, just grew up watching and listening to you," Sam heard the groan despite Dean trying to bury his face in the pillow and slowly let his mouth roam down the side of Dean's neck to over his shoulders before beginning to lay kisses down the center of his back to finally stop at the small of his back. "You sure you're okay with this, Dean?"

His dick was already feeling abused and he'd figured out his sneaky little brother had used two bands on it and it was taking a lot of willpower not to fight the cuffs but Dean still made himself stay still. "Yeah, I'm okay, Sammy," he assured his brother, glad for the pillow so he could bite down in it as he felt those large hands smooth over the curves of his ass and slowly begin to knead his ass cheeks with strong fingers. "Umm, more than okay if you keep doing that."

"Don't want you to get bored, big brother," Sam laughed, pleased so far as he moved to straddle his brother's spread out legs while reaching back to grab a couple items.

Giving the bottle of new lube a quick read, he poured some in his hand before squeezing a good bit down over the crease in Dean's well rounded ass and kept his other hand on the small of Dean's back for good measure before he slowly began working the lube into the crease before slipping his fingers in enough that he could part it enough to see what he was looking for.

"Enjoying the view or what?" Dean called, feeling a little too open like this and needed to push Sam a bit to get this show moving then gasped as a finger found his opening to gently nudge it. "Uh-huh. That's it, Sammy. A little more…"

"I do have that gag, Dean," Sam spoke up, wanting his brother to enjoy this but not above gagging him for the moment.

Sam nodded as Dean huffed a little but understood his brother's reactions. Dean was always in control and for him to allow his brother this, to let Sam have control over his body it said how much Dean really trusted and loved him even without the words.

Moving his finger around in Dean's ass until it the first ring of muscle clenched around him, Sam slowly pulled it out before pushing it back it with a bit more pressure and heard Dean's breathing getting faster.

Taking his time to tease Dean's opening with just one finger, he waited until he felt it pass the barrier before slipping a second one in and this time heard the groan but paused at the first hitched breath since Sam knew how to tell when his brother felt pain, especially when Dean hardly ever admitted to feeling discomfort when they played like this.

Once the second finger was fully in place and he felt Dean relax again, Sam slowly began to scissor them in a way that he knew made his brother moan then slid in further until his index finger brushed against Dean's prostate and had that immediate reaction Sam loved to see on Dean.

"Shit!" Dean groaned, pulling on his arms because he wanted to move but forced to lay still under his brother's oh-so skilled hands. "C'mon, dude. I'm not a girl so get on with it or…not," he gritted his teeth a little as the fingers on Sam's other hand moved between his legs to find his balls and lightly squeezed one.

Still moving his two fingers to try to stretch his brother open so the next act wouldn't hurt him, Sam let a third finger sink and smirked at the moan of pleasure as he made certain to touch or brush against that spot every time he moved until he had Dean's hips moving against the mattress as a way to gain some kind of friction on his now straining cock.

"Dean? You think if you were stretched enough…you could take my whole hand?" Sam's tongue was in his cheek as he heard the choked cough as Dean's head tried to whip around to send him a warning glare but collapsed back to the bed as a clever finger brushed his prostate repeatedly until he was fighting the urge to bed just from that.

Shivering all over from that, Dean tried to find his voice and hoped it didn't come out a squeak as he could visualize his brother's suggestion and while an interesting concept he sure as hell didn't intend to try that right then. "You even try it and I will break your hand, Sam," he warned, hissing out a breath as he felt those fingers leave him but stayed quiet when he felt the bed move as Sam picked up something else and tried to relax.

Sam had touched and played with the vibrating dildo with the moving nubs ever since he'd gotten his hands on it the morning after his brother had tormented him with it and had promised pay back.

Now as he gazed between it and his brother's moving ass since he knew what Dean was doing he smiled while slipping three fingers back into that tight wet heat and groaned himself as he felt his brother's body tighten around them before leaning up over Dean's shoulder to hold the dildo in front of his face. "Open up."

"Come again?" Dean's eyes zeroed in on that dildo before it hit him what his little brother wanted him to do and he couldn't help the moan that came out as he open his lips enough to allow Sam to ease it in slowly before closing them around it like he would Sam's own cock while keeping his eyes locked on Sam.

"Suck it for me," Sam told him, making sure to hold the fake cock that it wouldn't choke his brother while trying to concentrate in moving his fingers to keep up the burn/pain/pleasure reaction but found it really hard to concentrate on anything but the way Dean's mouth was moving the dildo back and forth with his tongue before he began to really suck it to allow his spit to act as the lube it would need before going in his hot ass. "God, that is so hot," he whispered.

Dean knew Sam was distracted by the way he was sucking on the toy and figured it might be a good thing to distract the kid when his fingers were still in his ass but soon Sam snapped himself back to full attention with a muttered curse and the faintest blush as he pulled both his fingers and the dildo out and swiftly switched his focus back to his original plan.

Chuckling to himself while using the pillow to wipe the spit from his chin, Dean started to offer a helpful reply only to gasp at the first feel of the dildo in his well stretched hole but unlike when he put it in Sam, his brother actually had the damn thing already turned on and it was like a constant stream of pure emotion surging into his ass.

"Sonuva…" he caught himself when he felt Sam stop moving and jerked his head back and forth as a sign to go on, that he was fine and after another second of hesitation he felt that light movement again as Sam eased it through the ring of muscle that, much like Dean, couldn't stand up against the sensation of those moving little nubs and he moaned from deep within his chest as he finally felt it fill him.

Just as Dean was adjusting to the vibrating and the constant movement in varying patterns of those numbs he felt it ease back to surge up a final twist and he clamped down on the pillow to cover the scream as it hit his prostate dead on and sent him into overload while his trapped cock was now leaking a steady stream of precome over his stomach.

"Okay?" Sam guessed it was when he had to put more pressure on Dean's hips to stop them from rutting against the mattress. "Settle down and enjoy this," he urged, knowing his he laughed at the expression on his brother's face right then that he'd be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of his life and he never get Dean to touch him again. "Okay, just slow down a little then."

Easing off his brother's legs, he gave a gentle pat to the curved ass he was watching shiver as that moving dildo did its job to make Dean crazy with desire while the dual cock rings kept his now enlarged and blood red cock from exploding.

Sam was also aware that this was also affecting him as he grabbed the base of his own leaking cock to keep himself in control. He was still hyped on all the sugar and caffeine he'd had and seeing the way his brother was moving just from what they'd done so far was making it hard for him not to just pull the device out and sink in but that wasn't what he wanted…not yet.

"Ease up on your knees, Dean," he ordered, keeping his hand over the dildo to make sure it stayed secure as Dean moved to quickly to pull his knees up under him while also trying to keep his legs spread apart for his brother and he had to groan at the sight this made.

Dean was tall and lean with a ruggedly hard body and it never failed to leave Sam breathless as he watched his brother move, either while hunting or in bed, but to see him like this…wrists cuffed above him, cock straining as his ass was now in the air and he moved uselessly to find some kind of relief for it…Sam had to squeeze himself again while swallowing before he actually drooled.

"Sammy…get this crap off so I…" Dean bit back a moan as Sam's body pressed over his to push him forward more as the dildo was cranked up to another speed and he was having trouble doing anything but begging for release, which he knew was what Sam really wanted from him.

Making sure to keep most of his weight off his brother's back, Sam allowed some pressure because he knew that as Dean pushed back to get action from the toy that was constantly ratcheting his lust factor up past max his body would act as a buffer but he also wanted to feel the way Dean was trembling from the effects as he ran a hand up his brother's side until he moved it between his legs to lightly cup his balls and smiled into the sweat covered neck.

"Want to come yet, Dean?" he asked lightly, licking a stripe up one side of his brother's neck and could feel the growl but knew it wasn't temper that caused it as he let his mouth suckle a spot on Dean's jaw before nipping it with his teeth and feeling the cock near his hand jump. "Move back some and…damn…"

Dean moved back to try to counter the way the device was moving in him and he groaned again as he felt the heat from Sam's cock slip into the crack just below that device and knew his little brother was hard and fighting his release just to please him first.

"Sammy…come one. You're hard so just get on with it," he tried to say only to close his eyes as he heard the bottle of lube again and before he could ask what was going on his felt both clasps on his cock come off and then gasped at the feel of Sam's huge hand wrapping around it with a grip tight enough to make him see stars but not too tight on already sensitive skin. "God, that's…damn…"

Stretching a bit more until he was able to turn Dean's face to him, Sam captured his mouth with a groan while letting his tongue move freely as Dean met the kiss fully and with equal force while Sam's hand continued to stroke a little more but it was when he changed the angle that he swallowed his brother's cry as his hips rocketed forward when the orgasm hit, covering Sam's hand and most of Dean's stomach and chest in come.

Sam didn't release the kiss or his brother's cock as he kept moving his fingers to draw it out like his brother often did for him, only moving his mouth when he felt Dean collapse as much as his cuffed wrists would allow him to but it was plain that the dildo in his ass, the wonderful toy that had struck and teased Dean's prostate through that entire orgasm was still at work because he could feel the tiny jerks of Dean's hips back to where he was still pressed against him.

Kissing his way back around to Dean's shoulders he lightly bite one and heard the groan as his brother slowly came down from his climax to slowly move his head to the side to meet the fully lust blown pupils of his younger brother.

"So, you gonna fuck me now?" he asked, knowing his voice was ragged but not caring as he seen the smile on Sam's face and met the kiss again as a hand touched his face.

"Just waiting for you to ask," Sam returned smartly, moving quickly to ease the vibrator out of his brother's ass and taking a firm grip on Dean's thigh when he felt him shake at its removal but only waited until he saw a slight nod from Dean that he lubed his fully hard and dripping cock into the still hot and stretched hole to gasp as he felt no pressure of resistance as the dildo had fully strung his brother out in more ways than one.

Sam let out a moan as he went in and Dean's body seemed to recognize the difference between him and the dildo and reacted to him by seeming to wrap around his cock and he bit his lip while trying to hold back the urge to push too hard or too fast but it was hard…especially when his brother decided to push back.

"Sam, fuck me _now_ or I swear I'm telling Bobby how the desk in his office ended up propped on…hrfmm" Dean's threat cut off when Sam swiped the fingers of one hand through the sticky mess of come and sweat on his brother's chest before sticking them in his mouth.

"Suck those and shut up, Dean," Sam growled, not worried about the threat since it had been Dean's fault the desk broke but got the hint and using his weight and height advantage to nudge his brother up fully on his knees so he'd have to use his cuffed hands to keep his balance on the wall, he began to really force his hips forward and knew he'd angled it right that he was hitting that sweet spot that soon had Dean moaning in pleasure as he suckled on the fingers in his mouth.

Kissing Dean's neck, Sam let his tongue roam a little before he pressed his mouth close to his brother's ear. "You like sucking my fingers, Dean?" he smiled a little, glad Dean couldn't see the blush forming because while Dean could talk dirty with the best of them and still be able to sweet talk little old ladies for information, this part of their relationship came harder to Sam.

Not that it meant he didn't try his best; especially when it meant watching and hearing his big brother come apart again under his hands. "You like tasting yourself while you suck my fingers and knowing that I'm pounding your ass?" he gasped as Dean seemed to tighten himself even more around him and it took a lot not to come just from that or by the wet little sucking sounds Dean was making as he drew on each finger that Sam had in his mouth.

"Maybe after I'm down fucking your ass you want me to rim you, lick you apart before letting my tongue drive you nuts?" Sam was grasping since he'd never down that while he did enjoy letting Dean do that to him but soon he was groaning against Dean's neck as his pressed his hips forward harder and heard the way his brother was gripping the headboard and moaning that he was getting hard again.

"Think you can come again on just my cock in you and sucking my fingers like your sucking my cock, De'n?" Sam heard the letter drop in his brother's name and knew he couldn't take much more of this as he let his mouth suck onto the curve of Dean's shoulder to suck it hard, wear it with his teeth until he felt the jerk before Dean cried out as he shot his climax over the headboard this time.

As Dean's head fell back to rest on Sam's shoulder, it was Sam's turn to moan as he felt Dean move one final time to press into him and that was it. Covering his moan by locking his mouth around Dean's jaw to kiss it and nuzzle he pumped repeatedly until he filled his brother's ass with his seed before easing forward to gasp out the final remnants until he was spent.

Dean had felt Sam come and smirked a little as he heard the whispered words of awe and shock that Sam wasn't even aware he was saying aloud.

He gave a little tug in the cuffs because he really wanted them off but before he could speak, even if he could find the strength, he felt Sam unlocking them before he realized his brother had slid out and was easing him to the side of the bed.

"Hang on," Sam moved to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth after cleaning himself off before going back to wipe as much come and sweat from Dean as he could get right then before tugging him over to the over bed to lay down. "Thanks, Dean," he murmured as he reached for the blanket only to feel a hand on his face, lifting it as his brother's lips found his in a gentler kiss than before.

"What for? I seem to recall you keeping your promise to pound my ass until tomorrow and you may be driving tomorrow," Dean chuckled when he felt Sam gasp, shaking his head as he stretched out and groaned as his body seemed to appreciate being flat after having his arms above him for so long. "Too easy, baby boy."

Sam accepted the teasing for what it was as he also accepted his brother's arms around him since usually only after a strenuous session like this did Dean allow this type of cuddling without too many comments and after all he'd been through recently he never failed to appreciate it.

"You got your pound of flesh so I think we're put that little toy away for a few weeks," Dean heard the low sound of disappoint and smiled while smoothing a hand up Sam's arm until he could ease the younger man closer and felt Sam curl onto his side with his head resting in the curve of Dean's neck and shoulder like he had doing for years. "I have other toys you can play with…if you're good."

Knowing his older brother's definition of good made Sam smile as his body slowly relaxed into sleep and nuzzled sleepily against Dean's neck as he felt a kiss press against his hair.

Dean lay awake for a little while longer to watch Sam sleep. He was relieved that this last bout with the demon blood hadn't hurt his brother and that Sam was back to sleeping through the nights without nightmares…though he felt no little amount of smug pride in the reason for that accomplishment because so long as Sam was sexed out he slept like the dead.

Which was a good thing considering Dean's plan to get back for the early wake up call. Letting his eyes move to where his duffel lay across the room he smirked, yawned and began to fall to sleep while wondering how his cocky baby brother would like driving the Impala for the next sixteen hours of their trip to Florida with a neon orange butt plug in his ass.

"Fair play, Sammy," he smiled, feeling good as he drifted under with those thoughts and how he could torment his brother running through his head.

**The End**


End file.
